Harry Potter and the Game of Life
by Reaper of Stories
Summary: Harry has to play a game about his life, but why make it all the same again? With a character creator, that changes your back-story and the ability of a New Game , Harry will rock this new world as a powerful new gamer. Harry/?, no Ginny, no Slash. Features:Bellatrix/Lily. Cousins:Draco and Tonks. Enemy: Neville and Ron.


_**Author's Note:**_ So, I've been reading through the Fanfiction stories and found these delightful little gems. Harry Potter having to play a game about his life. Now that intrigued me, for a while. The problem is that most were exactly the same. It was Harry, playing as Harry through the story again. Really? Its the fanfiction story a character forced to go through his life, basically its canon with a few things thrown in. Why not mix it up? Would you like to play your life over, just getting achievements now and then?

I don't know how fast updates will be for this. I'm hoping not long. Also, as the prologue, this story skips most of the usual stuff that happens in canon. We don't have to read that every. Single. Time. You know what happens, I don't have to write it. Just think about Harry's life up until and mostly through Diagon Alley and you've got it. If you don't change anything, no need to make the reader sit through it.

Now, onto the story.

* * *

><p>The green eyed boy stared at the strangeness in front of him with a raised eyebrow. Growing up as a wizard in a war he had seen a lot of truly bizarre and terrible things, but nothing compared to the sight that met his eyes at this moment.<p>

He was standing in the same clearing where he had just walked to his demise, only to be alone. There were no Death Eaters, no Voldemort, just a hazy mist and group of trees with a large half-moon hanging in the sky. But that wasn't what surprised Harry, not really. What did make him question his sanity was the fact that the scene was partially obscured by a set of gigantic letters that filled his vision.

_**GAME OVER**_

_**You Lose**_

'Well that's just weird', the raven haired teen thought as he scratched the back of his head. Slowly the words began to waver, as did the scenery around him moving and twisting like a flag caught in a fan before it simply turned black. _  
><em>

A scream ripped from his throat as he fell out of the sky. How he got up there he had no idea but was currently passing through clouds that parted before his eyes, giving him a view of Privet Drive from a bird's point of view. Suddenly gold colored words appeared before him, words that sent a shiver through the wizards body.

_**HARRY POTTER**_

_**The Adventure Begins**_

Harry twirled around to stare at the letters as he fell through them. Who would make the 'P' in his name look like a lightning bolt? Damn his scar at his notoriety! Spinning back around Harry nearly screamed again as he found himself no longer falling but floating in mid air, just over the roof of Number 4.

_**New Game**_

_**New Game +**_

_**Load Game**_

_**Extras**_

_**Cheats**_

_**Options**_

"The bloody hell does that mean," he growled as he stared at the words in front of him. "Oh, you want me to do it over again? Is this Dumbledore's 'Next Great Adventure'," he wondered out loud. "I just have to do it all over again? I don't know what any of these things even bloody mean," he grumbled.

_**New Game**_

_**Start from the beginning, meeting your friends and facing the Dark Lord Voldemort while learning your skills!**_

_**New Game +**_

_**Start from the beginning remembering everything you knew before! Danger! Knowledge of future events may drastically change game play!**_

_**Load Game**_

_**Start from last saved point!**_

_**Extras**_

_**You unlocked some art and music from the game! Look and Listen to them here!**_

_**Cheats**_

_**Enter your cheat codes and break the game!**_

_**Options**_

_**Change your difficulty, aspect ratio and more!**_

"Oh," Harry said blinking as he looked the controls over. He was strongly reminded of Dudley's old video games and smiled at the thought of his cousin. The smile turned into a smirk as Harry said "Options," and watched the words on the screen change. He could always remember Dudley setting his games on easy as kids just so they wouldn't get to be to much for him. Idly, he wondered just how hard his life had been set on...

_**Difficulty**_

_**I'm Too Young To Die**_

_**Hey, Not To Rough**_

_**Hurt Me Plenty**_

_**Ultra-Violence**_

_**Nightmare***_

The words appeared in front of the seventeen year old wizard and he felt his eyebrow tick as he saw the marker pointed to what he assumed was the hardest difficulty in the game. "Merlin's left nut," he grumbled. "Choose, 'I'm Too Young To Die', he said out loud and watched the marker jump to the first setting. "That's better," he muttered.

With his difficulty selected and hopefully fixed, the screen returned to its main menu options and he sighed. At first he was going to go to cheats, but he realized he didn't know any cheats. Why was there an option if he didn't know any of them? He also ignored the Load Game option. He knew damn well he had never 'saved' his 'game' in his life. It looked like he would be starting over from the beginning but, there was an advantage here.

Deciding to just go with it, Harry said "New game plus."

With a jerk like a portkey he found himself standing in the middle of a huge room that seemed to span in the infinite space of wherever he was. The more disturbing thing was that the room was filled with different versions of himself. Blinking his green eyes, he walked to the first 'Harry' which was casually walking in place beneath a glowing light. This version looked just like him even down to the clothes he was wearing.

_**Just Harry**_

_**The rather unremarkable, average boy and default setting. This Harry has no skills with the opposite sex and will eventually marry his first girlfriend. Average Intelligence and no ambition to improve himself even knowing a crazed lunatic is after him.**_

Harry gave the description a deadpan look. Maybe he did have some sort comings, but that was fine! No one was perfect. Deciding to wait on choosing the option he walked to the next version. This one was a girl with red hair and hazel eyes dressed in a Hogwarts girl uniform.

_**Female Harry**_

_**Female Harry looks just like her mother with her father's eyes. Beware of creepy stalking Potions Professors when choose this option or you just might find yourself under the affects of a love potion and a few Obliviations!**_

The boy shuddered and just kept walking. The last thing he needed was for Snape to be lusting after him throughout his years at school. That would have just made detentions with the greasy haired Death Eater that must more uneasy.

As it turned out there were lots of different 'Harrys' to choose from, each having its own draw back or perk. _**Half-Goblin Harry**_ let Harry gain money faster and have an easier time with the goblins at the bank, but he would mercilessly teased for being a half breed. _**Demi-God Harry**_ let you play as some kid named Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, but there would be more monster attacks. Harry though as was intrigued as he kept looking through them. He had already lived once as Just Harry, why do it again?

_**Harry-Mort**_ was something he didn't think he would ever need to see again, and just passed it up without reading the description. Some of these let him change his story quite a bit. One that he was intrigued by was _**Harry Black**_ and the different interpretations of it. While all of these had his mother as Lily and admittedly changed his father, _**Harry Black**_ was like a category of its own. Who knew there were potions in the world that made lesbians able to have children. Harry as the child of Bellatrix Black and Lily Evans was an interesting choice since he would be child of the two most feared witches in the first war.

It seemed to take hours for Harry to walk through all of them but he finally found one he liked. _**Dragonborn Harry**_, was a complete bad ass dressed in armor made of dragon bones, with two different spells lighting up his hands with wandless magic. Apparently _**Dragonborn Harry**_ could consume the souls of dragons and gain powers from it. Eagerly he tried to choose it, only for the world to go dark.

_**Character Unavailabe**_

_**Slay the Hungarian Horntail to Unlock.**_

"Damn it," Harry muttered as he crossed his arms and glared. The world lit back up as he bit his lip to keep from saying anymore and walked away. Returning to the son of Bellatrix and Lily, he kicked at the option and jumped when the world dinged.

_**Character Selected!**_

_**Harry Black**_

_**The child of Bellatrix Black and Lily Evans, this Harry is more powerful than the average counterpart. With one mother dead and the other locked up in Azkaban for the torture of the Longbottoms, Harry is raised by his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who try to keep his heritage from him. However, it all changes when Harry receives his Hogwarts Letter.**_

_**New Game + Perk!**_

_**Friendly Dudley: You and Dudley came to an understanding by seventh year! Now those feelings will carry over to the new game!**_

"Well that is helpful," Harry said blinking in shock.

_**New Game + Perk!**_

_**An Aunt's Love: Petunia was worried about you while you went to fight the magical war. Your aunt loves you and will no longer defame you in front of the neighbors!**_

_**New Game + Perk!**_

_**A Neighborhood United: With 'An Aunt's Love' in affect, Little Whinging doesn't see you as a troubled youth but an orphan from a murdered couple. Warning: Neighbors will not know Harry is the child of a lesbian couple, informing them may change the neighborhood's perspective on character!**_

_**New Game Disadvantage!**_

_**Son of a Death Eater: While the Wizarding World cries out for the 'Boy-Who-Lived', Neville Longbottom will see you as the child of his parents tormentor! Ron Weasley will see you as the child of a 'Slimy Snake'! A new House may be the best choice!**_

"That... that makes sense," Harry said sadly as he watched the words shift by him. The world seemed to blur around Harry and for a moment he didn't know where he was. That changed when he found himself looking at a younger version of himself. All around the two were color pallets and sliding bars for things like nose shape and eyebrow height. Shaking his head, Harry looked at his smaller self and smiled.

One of the first things he decided to fix was his eye-sight. Turning it from 'Near Blind' to '20-20' made the glasses on the other Harry vanish and the wizard smiled as he looked into his mother's eyes without the glass barrier in the way. Next was height, he would be damned if he was going to be so tiny again! He always hated being the shortest in his class, even now Hermione and Ron were taller than he was! Shifting his height he stretched it as high as he could, but the other Harry barely grew a few inches, but Harry shrugged it off. He would obviously grow into his height. He just made sure to move 'width' and 'muscles' as well. No use being a giant bean pole and obvious target if he didn't have a body to make for it.

After several minutes Harry stepped back admiring his handy work. This new Harry had hair that stood on end, much like his own, but had a soft curl to it like he remembered Bellatrix having, as well as an undertone of red. His eyes were a brilliant emerald green that didn't need glasses anymore, and he was slightly taller and bulkier then Harry had been at his age. He had been happy to find scar had been maneuverable and slid it off his forehead and down to just below his ear so it was obviously and wouldn't give him nearly as bad a headache as it had in the past.

"Next," Harry said, seeing the button near the bottom of his field of vision. The screen again faded, but this time, Harry found something off about himself. His vision became blurry to the point it was hard to see and his clothes grew unnaturally baggy. Realizing what must have happened, Harry removed his glasses and found his eye-sight to be perfect. Giddy, he waited for the next screen to load.

_**Character Traits**_

_**Congratulation! On your last play-through you found traits which can now be unlocked! You may choose up to two to help you in this new game!**_

_**Metamorphmagus**_

_**Transform your body as you see fit!**_

_**Parseltongue**_

_**Speak to Serpents **_

_**(Unlocked Automatically as the holder of the Dark Lords Horcrux)**_

_**Werewolf**_

_**Transform in the light of the Full Moon**_

_**Vampire**_

_**Drink Blood and be immune to the Killing Curse by being already dead!**_

_**Occlumency**_

_**Protect your mind from those with Legilimency!**_

_**Legilimency**_

_**Read the minds of others!**_

_**Animagus**_

_**Become the Animal Within**_

_**Possession**_

_**Take over another body and control their movements!**_

_**Flying**_

_**Fly without any help from a broom or spell!**_

_**Magical Mastery**_

_**Complete control over your magic. Bend it to your will to do with as you will!**_

Harry stared at the choices while biting his lip. He could already throw out Parseltongue since it was going to be automatically unlocked. While being a Metamorphmagus like Tonks would have been good to hide who he was, it wasn't a direct need. Biting his lip he picked Magical Mastery. Having full control over his magic would probably help a lot in the coming years especially his grades.

He had a choice for a second trait and lifted the legs of his pants to pace back and forth, ignoring his floppy over sized shoes. In the end he picked Occlumency, hoping that it would help in the long run. He ignored Animagus, sure he could learn in the future if he needed too. After making his second choice, the screen automatically shifted without him saying having to give a command.

Now, Harry found himself staring at a new page and sighed, wondering just how long this was going to take.

_**Stats**_

_**The stats for your character can make or break a game, but here you have a choice! Use the scores highlighted for you and move them around as you see fit or click **_**Roll**_**, where the game will give you a new set of numbers that you can fill in the blanks with!**_

_**Warning: Only one Roll allowed, however you can choose between original stats or rolled stats.**_

_**STR: 16**_

_**Strength: Just how strong are you?**_

_**CON: 15**_

_**Constitution: How easily you shake off poisons and harmful potions**_

_**DEX: 14**_

_**Dexterity: How fast and agile are you?**_

_**INT: 13**_

_**Intelligence: How smart are you? **_

_**WIS: 12**_

_**Wisdom: Are you able to think logically?**_

_**CHA: 11**_

_**Charisma: Do others flock to you?**_

Harry bit his lip in thought as he stared at the screen. Shrugging he decided to Roll and see what kind of numbers that would give him to play with as well.

_**13**_

_**13**_

_**9**_

_**7**_

_**13**_

_**10**_

The wizard winced at the numbers and just decided to go with what he had to start with. Carefully he moved the numbers around, glad he could still remember the future and what all he might need.

_**Stats**_

_**The stats for your character can make or break a game, but here you have a choice! Use the scores highlighted for you and move them around as you see fit or click **_**Roll**_**, where the game will give you a new set of numbers that you can fill in the blanks with!**_

_**Warning: Only one Roll allowed, however you can choose between original stats or rolled stats.**_

_**STR: 16**_

_**Strength: Just how strong are you?**_

_**CON: 11**_

_**Constitution: How easily you shake off poisons and harmful potions**_

_**DEX: 14**_

_**Dexterity: How fast and agile are you?**_

_**INT: 15**_

_**Intelligence: How smart are you? **_

_**WIS: 12**_

_**Wisdom: Are you able to think logically?**_

_**CHA: 13**_

_**Charisma: Do others flock to you?**_

When he was done he selected the 'Next' option and watched the world fade away once more. For a brief moment he thought he caught the word 'Loading...' out of the corner of his eye, but it was gone just as fast as it seemed to appear.

Suddenly he was sitting on the floor of an abandoned hut on a rock in the middle of the sea staring at the door that he remembered having been knocked off its hinges. Blinking, Harry looked one way and then the other as he tried to figure out just what was going on. Finally what caught his attention were words, rising from the ground in front of him before they disappeared into the ceiling.

_**Harry Potter**_

_**The Adventure Begins**_

_**Based on the hit book series by J.K. Rowling!**_

Based on a book series? Harry's eyes narrowed slightly at that. Did that mean this J.K. Rowling was a god or something? Was it her fault his life had turned out like it was and all his friends had died! He vowed vengeance on the floor of the hut on a rock in the middle of the sea!

_**Prologue:**_

_**Harry Black was your typical young boy with nothing special about him at all. He had never cast a spell in his life, or went for a ride on a flying broom. He never made a potion or fought a troll. His life was that of a boy living his Aunt and Uncle in their normal house on their normal street in Little Whinging.**_

_**However, very strange things happened around Harry from time to time. He turned a teachers wig blue when they didn't believe him. He talked to a snake one day at the zoo and had somehow ended up on his school's roof when being chased by Piers Polkiss and his gang one day during recess. **_

_**He never could explain these events, and his aunt would always give him a knowing but sad look whenever they happened, and tried to keep them covered up from her husband, the horrible Vernon Dursley who would punish Harry unfairly when he learned of these events.**_

_**Harry had lots of friends at school thanks to his cousin Dudley Dursley. The bigger boy often helped defend Harry from Piers and his gang for help with his school work and the two were quite close, even if Dudley was sort of lazy.**_

_**When letters began to arrive for Harry a week before his birthday, he had the unfortunate luck of having his uncle present to receive the mail. Mysterious letters with no return address began to find their way into the house and Vernon Dursley finally snapped, taking his family all across England to escape them and hide the truth from Harry. **_

_**Now, a visitor has come to make sure everything goes as it should and that Harry gets his letter...**_

Without warning a sound like a cannon nearly blasted Harry back from the door. Dudley jumped awake from his place on the couch and began to look around terrified. A second bang from the door had his uncle running in with a loaded shotgun in his shaking hand, a terrified Petunia running in after him, begging him to put the weapon away.

The door did not bang a third time but was sent screeching off its hinges to crash onto the floor. A mountain of a man stood on the other side, ignoring the pelting rain and fierce lightning that shattered the night's sky behind him. Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of Hagrid as the half-giant ducked down to fit through the door. "Sorry 'bou' 'at," the bearded man said with sheepish look in his beetle black eyes. "Ain't got a cuppa for a traveler 'ave ya'," the man asked as he knelt down and with one hand lifted the water logged door back into its place.

The conversation went much like Harry remembered it to have gone the first time. Only this time his aunt hadn't railed against her sister and merely looked at Harry sadly while Hagrid and Vernon argued about him going to Hogwarts. Finally Harry managed to read his letter, noting the change from 'Potter' on the parchment to 'Black-Evans', and realized that it would take some getting used to.

His aunt and cousin finally dragged his uncle back into the bedroom, leaving Hagrid and Harry alone in the living room. Harry wondered why Hagrid made no mention about his looks now. There was no 'you look like your father with your mother's eyes', but that may be because he had changed his mother into a lesbian by his back story. As the conversation ended, Harry laid down beneath Hagrid's squirming coat and went to sleep, ready to see what the world would have to bring tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Achievement!<strong>_

_**A Brand New Day!**_

Harry flashed awake at the announcement pierced his dreams and he sat up, letting the heavy animal skin coat fall from his body. Merlin he hoped that didn't happen every morning. At the tapping on the window Harry blinked and looked toward the crazed owl trying to get in. Already knowing about the money system of the wizarding world, Harry paid the owl and took the paper to give to Hagrid and soon enough the two were out the door and on their way to Diagon Alley.

_**New Area Found!**_

_**Welcome to Diagon Alley**_

The trip was going remarkably like it had last time. Harry's hand had been nearly pulled off his body by the enthusiastic wizards and witches at the Leakey Cauldron and the goblins were just as unpleasant as always, but Harry left with a bag of galleons and Hagrid had the Philosopher's Stone in his pocket. He watched as Hagrid wandered off to get a drink and get over the roller coaster that was the mine carts of the bank before turning to Madam Malkin's. Well, there was no time like now to meet his future pain in the ass classmate.

Stepping into the store he was surprised to find that Draco wasn't alone this time, but actually accompanied by his mother Narcissa. The blond hair and blue eyes of the older woman seemed to be such a contrast to the Black family that Harry almost forgot she was his aunt this time around. Was it normal for witches to take on the appearance of their family or was she the blonde sheep of her old family?

"Morgana," the older witch said with a gasp as Harry stood to be measured near her son. "Harry is that you," she asked cautiously as she seemed to glide across the space between them.

The eleven year old wizard smiled at the lady and held out his hand. "Yes I'm Harry," he found himself speaking though he hadn't meant too. Was this part of the game? "It is a pleasure to meet you.' Merlin he sounded so damn formal! He noticed that Narcissa's eyes were seeming to be quite teary before she seemed to straighten herself up and took his hand.

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy," she said pleasantly, far more then she had in his past life. "You might not know this but I'm your aunt through your... er.. mother Bellatrix," she said sadly and turned to her son. "This is your cousin, Draco. Say hello to your cousin, sweetie."

The blonde arrogant face of the Malfoy son looked at Harry with a twist of his lips showing his disgust. "Hello cousin," he finally bit out. Harry arched an eyebrow at the boy's cold attitude but soon mentally shook his head. Lucius would have raised Draco to detest half-bloods and muggleborns and both of his cousins were half-bloods.

"Hello Draco," Harry said kindly, glad that his mouth was back under his control.

"So, what House do you think you'll be in," Draco asked with a sneer toward his cousin as he waited to be finished being measured.

Harry thought about. The game had said it would be best to avoid Gryffindor because of Neville and Ron and that left three. He knew Tonks would be in Hufflepuff for her last year, and he sort of wanted to be sorted there to get to know her now that they were related. Slytherin would put him right in the thick of things as he could get the dirt on Death Eaters through their children and better prepare for the coming war. Ravenclaw would be good too since he could learn what new skills and better himself through study.

**WIS: +1**

Harry blinked at the sudden intrusion but noticed no one else seemed to see it. "I'm was thinking either Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," he said finally. Noticing the shock in his cousin's face he bit his tongue to stop laughing. His new aunt was looking at him with a critical eye. "Slytherin would be helpful for me in some ways, while Ravenclaw would help me with my studies," he admitted. "Hufflepuff is just so I can meet our other cousin. I believe this is supposed to be her last year at Hogwarts and I won't get to meet her after this year."

"Oh yes, Nymphadora," Narcissa said with a shake of her head. How both of her sisters had strayed so far from the Black Family teachings were beyond her, but they had both been happy. "I'm sure you can meet her no matter what House you go into," she said kindly. "However, I'm glad you are thinking about your future," her eyes darted to her son as thought wishing he had done the same. "I'm surprised you knew about Nymphadora," Narcissa said suddenly turning toward Harry with a questioning look.

Harry suddenly felt the need to cover his tracks. Damn his big mouth and knowledge of the future. "Hagrid told me last night," he said suddenly. "He knows her from school and said that I would get a chance to meet her this year," he said hoping it would work.

**Charisma Check: Pass**

"I'm sure he would know," Narcissa said with a smile. Maybe she would have to get the oaf a present for looking out for her nephew. Soon Draco was done with his fitting, not paying attention to his mother and cousin talking, and the two left the shop with a wave and a forced goodbye on his part.

Hagrid returned as Harry's own fitting was done and had brought ice cream just like he had before. The two entertained themselves with talks of Quidditch as they ate since they couldn't go in any shops. Soon, Harry was loaded up with quills and parchment, plus a trunk to carry his new belongings in. His first year books were purchased and then it was off to Ollivanders. Unlike before, Harry went into the shop alone while Hagrid said he had an errand to run.

"Ah, Mr. Black," the voice of Ollivander said from behind him causing Harry to jump and swear in his mind. "I've been expecting you," the older wizard said as he moved behind his counter. "I remember your mothers coming in to purchase their first wands. Miss. Evans preferred a willow wand, excellent for charms while Miss. Black purchased a Walnut with the heart-string of a dragon, a rather vicious Peruvian Vipertooth if memory recalls. Well, I suppose now its your turn," he said kindly.

Harry nearly jumped when the world shifted again. Now he was staring at a list of wand woods, wand cores and just what they could do. Quickly he shifted to his wand, Holly and Phoenix Feather (Fawkes).

_**Holly and Phoenix Feather (Fawkes) 11"**_

_**The brother wand to the Dark Lords.**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts: + 10**_

_**Dark Arts: -10**_

Well that certainly looked interesting, and fit what Harry remembered he decided to play around with the different types and cores. After all he could always come back to his wand in the end. Mixing the different wands and cores was certainly interesting, until he came across one that made his heart pause a beat.

_**Elder and Thestral Tail Hair 15"**_

_**Elder Wands are tricky and this particular match can only be controlled by those who have mastered Death.**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts: +10**_

_**Transfiguration: +10**_

_**Charms: +10**_

_**Dark Arts: +10**_

_**Able to Dual Wield if one gets the Death Stick later in the game.**_

Harry was about to purchase when his hand froze. Could he do it? He would be giving up on Fawkes' wand and his advantage of Priori Incantatum if he chose the Elder Wand. Biting his lip, he turned away from the screen and hit purchase. When he looked back though, the screen was still open.

_**Alert**_

_**Its not illegal to own more than one wand. If you have the money, go a head and buy two!**_

Shocked, Harry's hand immediately flew back to the Holly and Phoenix Feather (Fawkes) wand and bought it too.

**Acquired Elder Wand:**

**DADA: +10**

**Transfiguration: +10**

**Charms: +10**

**Dark Arts: +10**

**Acquired Holly Wand:**

**DADA: +10**

**Dark Arts: -10**

**Don't forget to check your stats by saying Pause and then selecting the Character menu!**

Blinking at the stats and the note underneath Harry was determined to try it. After listening to Ollivander's 'Curious' speech again, Harry thanked the man who still was creepy and left. Outside he saw Hagrid approaching with a familiar snowy owl and his whole plan to see his stats flew out the window. Rushing forward he thanked the half-giant profusely and together they walked back into the mundane world so that Harry could return him.

* * *

><p>Harry lay in his bed that night, his eyes staring at his ceiling as he thought about the day. It was so insane to think he was back in Number 4 as an eleven year old, but here he was. He was about to shut his eyes to sleep when he remembered the note that he had seen earlier. Sitting up in bed and careful not to disturb Hedwig in her cage he whispered the word, "Pause".<p>

The world grew still as music began to play from no where. Soon words appeared in the middle of his vision once again.

_**Resume**_

_**Character**_

_**Options**_

_**Quit**_

Ignoring the others for the moment Harry selected Character. And watched the new screen come up.

_**Harry Black**_

_**Hit Points: 136 Magic Points: 143 Stamina: 141**_

_**Level: 20 (New Game +)**_

_**Stats**_

_**STR: 30**_

_**CON: 26**_

_**DEX: 31**_

_**INT: 33**_

_**WIS: 28**_

_**CHA: 31**_

_**Traits**_

_**Occlumency**_

_**Magical Mastery**_

_**Classes**_

_**DADA: +60**_

_**Transfiguration: +40**_

_**Charms: + 30**_

_**Potions: + 10**_

_**History of Magic: 0**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: +10**_

_**Divination: +17**_

"I'm so glad I picked New Game Plus," Harry mumbled as he chose **Resume**, idly wondering how he got such a high divination score for. But, who knew what tomorrow would bring, he was just glad he had a month to go over his school books and get reacquainted with the first year material. 'As long as the game doesn't skip over the next month I should be good,' the wizard thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
